Be My Escape
by leKarmaPolice
Summary: "She was Effy's rock, her anchor. Katie scared everything that scared Effy...Effy's chest feels lighter, although Katie's head is rested upon it." Keffy uber-oneshot.How about you give it "one shot?" ,,...I'm sorry that was lame. Read anyway?


The demons always follow her around. There was never a moment in her young life where she was positive that she was alone. She would look around the horizon and find them lingering there, just watching her, waiting for her to move. If she doesn't, if she chooses to challenge them and stare back, they would somehow find a way to move for her. Every move they make destroys her in some way. They destroy others around her at the same time. They also found a way to control her thoughts and her words. Her poison laced words that would cause grief to whoever lucky enough to be around to hear them. Fortunately, she kept control of what she says. She became tired of always hurting someone with her words so she chose to stop talking altogether. This is how she came to be. Effy Stonem became the tragic masterpiece crafted from the invisible demons present in her own sick little mind.

For years, Effy could do nothing but allow these monsters to control every fiber of her being. She became a helpless puppet to their sick, demented wills. She ceased to hurt people with her words, but cannot help but damage others with her destructive actions. She was too pretty for her own good, and that's why she destroys everything she touches. Everyone still wanted a piece of her. They cannot (or probably chose not to) see the devastation that comes with simply being around her. Her world was a complete and utter hell, and she was forced by the demons to make everyone else's just like hers. She is Effy, the destroyer of worlds.

Effy was surprised to see that the demons stopped talking one day. She tried to look for them but could not find them anywhere. For once, she was truly happy. She turned her head and wondered if this was caused by the constant babble of the adorable little redhead perched on the bench beside her. She offers the smaller girl a small, genuine smile. The girl stops mid-sentence and returns her smile. Effy knew this was the start of an unexpected, but undeniably great, friendship.

Every morning, when Effy opens her eyes, she scans her room for any signs of present demons. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that little by little, the demons start faltering in existence. She wonders if it is time to allow words to pass by her lips again, wonders if the destruction will come again. They don't.

Effy reaches for Katie's hand. Katie looks startled but let Effy hold on to her. She tugs the girl's hand harder, forcing the smaller girl to face her.

"What's up, babes?"

"Thank you."

It was all that was said, but it was more than enough.

Katie became a constant in Effy's life. She was Effy's rock, her anchor. Katie scared everything that scared Effy. In some way she became her knight in shining armor, or in a more appropriate sense, her warrior in leopard print garb. Effy thought she would look incredible either way. She was thankful for everything Katie did for her, even if she did poorly in voicing it. But it was alright, for Katie talked enough for the both of them, much to everyone else's disdain. But Effy could listen to Katie's constant complaining and babbling for the rest of her owed life.

Effy notes that Katie hates a lot of things. She hates it when some other slag's perfume overpowers hers, hates the way people drag their feet when they walk, hates not getting presents in noted holidays, hates old school rock and roll, hates foreign and independent films, hates predictable reality shows, hates any assortment of vegetable soup, hates the smell of basketballs and iron in her dad's gym, hates the high-pitched horn of some pussy Hybrid cars, hates the flimsy texture of used fabric softener sheets, hates the smell of petrol, hates mushrooms, and hates the smell of cigarettes—but only if it's not Effy's signature menthol Marlboro's. Effy is still eager to learn more of the things Katie hates, but knowing the only thing Katie loves—the only thing Katie really, truly loves, then it will be all enough.

Effy finds herself sniggering alongside Katie. She isn't surprised, however, that the little redhead could effortlessly bring a sincere smile to her face. She is funny, and very amusing, even when she doesn't mean to. Effy's chest feels lighter, although Katie's head is rested upon it.

Effy thanks Katie for being responsible for the disappearance of the demons. She realizes that the demons have been telling her lies and that they are actually pretty stupid. And Katie hates stupid people, and that kind of makes Effy laugh, since Katie herself isn't that smart in the first place. But that overconfidence and arrogance just adds to that makes Katie someone worth loving. She scares the demons away without even trying or even noticing. Sometimes Effy wishes she could be like her Katie, but realizes that having her as an anchor is more than enough for her. She smiles to herself when she hears light snores emanating from her adorable little angel.

She calls Katie up in the middle of the night, using up her first minutes on her phone. She can't help but feel proud of herself when Katie picks up eagerly after the second ring.

"Eff, I've been waiting for ages! What took you so long?" Effy could hear the festivities happening in the background, tried not to voice her disappointment knowing that Katie's having fun while she's alone in her barely lit home. But she can't help but smile at Katie's voice, generously laced with concern and longing.

"Sorry," was all she could mutter. A familiar voice sounds from the background however, causing her smile to grow wider.

"Is that Effy? Katie, is it her? Hey Eff! Oi, if you ever get bored with this bitch then come on to me, yeah? We can get together and feel alright. I'll shag you like stallion!"

Effy couldn't stop the laughter escaping from her lips as the legend that is James Fitch obviously yells by Katie's ear to get his perverted message across. Moments after only a flurry of slaps, yells, and curses are heard on the other line, accompanied by the inevitable "Up yours, Katie. You smelly bitch!" from James and Effy knows that she can speak to Katie privately now.

"That was…interesting." Effy's smirk could be heard from her words.

"Don't mind him, the pervy little bastard. How are you?"

"Could be better… I miss you"

"I miss you, too" chuckles Katie.

Effy was waiting for more from Katie, but none came.

"Everything alright?" The tall brunette was still not fond of her own voice. Hearing it desperately reach out to someone else was still something she was trying to get used to. But her constant worrying about Katie made her accept that this will happen more often. So slowly but surely, she's embracing it.

"I…uhm…Eff—"Katie shyly chokes out. Katie wasn't one to stumble over words, but it seems like attempting to voice out her feelings wasn't just a problem for only Effy.

"What's going on?" Effy hurriedly asks, immediately thinking of the worst possible words she could be hearing coming from the other line. Her heartbeat quickens its pace and her mouth goes completely dry. Effy was scared. This time, the demons were not to blame; she resented that fact.

"I really—I really wish you were here with me Effy." Katie almost yelled out, indifferent about several shocked looks she was receiving from the people around. She didn't give a fuck about them. All that matters is the scrawny brunette on the other line who can't seem to find fuck to say.

"I'm always wishing that. I always want to be with you…" Effy mumbles honestly.

"I love you Katie."

She feels like she has no control over her words anymore, but she doesn't hate it. She actually likes this, this rush that feels so fucking incredible. The unpredictability and bliss that fills her swelling chest effectively compliments the worry and vulnerability that have dwelled in her all her life. She knows she chose the right words for once. She truly cares for this girl, she cannot deny it anymore. She loves Katie Fitch. She's deeply in love with her and it's time to voice it out.

When she doesn't hear a response right away, she feels exhilaratingly terrified. Like she just parachuted in the middle of a battlefield with just a white flag tucked neatly in her back pocket. But she refuses to reach for it; instead she waits patiently to be hit. She wants to feel something. She wants Katie to shoot her, as many times as she wants. She will take it graciously as she dies in the hands of the one she loves. She'll take it.

"I love you too Elizabeth."

Effy finds herself reaching up and wiping her cheek, successfully catching the falling tear making its way down her face. She doesn't know how she's gotten so emotional. Actually that was a lie. She knows exactly why. And she loves it. She loves every fucking part of it.

"Happy New Year, Katie."

"Happy New Year Eff."

Silence overcomes their conversation once again. But they were both undeniably content.

"Katie?"

"Mmm..?"

"I promise you, next year will be different. We'll be together."

They hang up. Enough was exchanged between them. Those little words spoke volumes that could never be measured or matched. They were in love. They've _been _in love, but this time they're both ready for the world to witness it.

Effy clutched the little blue box tightly in her fragile hands. It was a new year and she promised that things were going to be different. Everything will be different. She sighed at that fact, knowing the myriad of things that could go wrong. It really upset her. But popping open the lid of the small velvet box, she glanced intensely at the flawless diamond staring back at her. She laughs at the thought that the shine almost matches the look in Katie's eyes that night when she came home from that party; the night after they confessed their love to each other pathetically over the phone. Just _almost_ matched it.

But that was three years ago. They both grew up and just like Effy promised, much have been changed in their lives. It was mostly for the good, but there were still sprinkles of sadness mixed in. Because life can't always be rainbows and butterflies, but they take it. They face each challenge with hands clasped tight.

Each year changes them little by little. Effy makes sure that as each year that passes by, something will be different; she always aims to make little things better for Katie. She always strives to be better for her. But the one thing that doesn't change, the one thing Effy would never dream of changing, is Katie Fitch herself. Sure she's more matured and maybe a tad bit taller (just enough that she doesn't feel the need to wear heels every fucking day anymore) but she's still the same fierce Fitch, with fierce purple hair. The same woman she held when the smaller girl received word that she will not be able to bear children. The same woman who held her when she got a call about Anthea being rushed to the hospital for overdosing. The same woman who was there holding her hand for two days straight while she waited for Anthea to wake up. The same woman who served them burnt chicken parmesan to "properly" celebrate Anthea checking out of the hospital and checking in to rehab. The same woman who picks out the red and green Skittles because those were the only flavours Effy likes. The same woman who wore a dazzlingly beautiful pure white gown to Naomi and Emily's wedding last year, eyes brimming with tears as she stood by Emily's side as the happy couple exchanged vows. The same woman who cooed at every little puppy they passed by on their morning walk at the park. The same woman who almost hugged Effy to blissful death when a small fluffy Chow-Chow puppy came running up to her after she got home from work. The same woman who spent all day yesterday wrapped up in her arms. The same woman who's walking to the pier at this very moment, shock and amusement evident in her angelic face, as she gazes at Effy and the obviously out-of-place luxury yacht docked right in front of "their spot" in the pier. Effy clings onto the azure box tighter.

Katie grudgingly stomped out of bed when a guilty looking Chewie stalked in their room, hanging his fluffy head low. It was her turn tonight; she was supposed to take him out for a poo before bed. But as Effy predicted, Katie was too _busy _to remember her responsibilities to their six month old puppy—who Katie named after Chewbacca (Effy never would have thought that her _wife_ was a big Star Wars nerd). So her overlooked duties turned into smelly doodies in the hall. Katie led Chewie to the backyard just in case there were more. To Katie's annoyance, Chewie only managed to squirt out a drop or two of puppy piss. Effy smiles to herself when she hears Katie mutter strings of curses on her way up the stairs. Chewie settles himself at the foot of their bed, while Katie returns to her place in Effy's arms, where she starts and ends her days.

Effy shuts her eyes and lets herself fall into peaceful slumber, knowing that she won't ever be alone anymore. But instead of demons with glowing eyes and sharp tongues tormenting her constantly, it will be Katie Fitch—God's one gift to the world, who will be accompanying her throughout the rest of her days, wrapped safely within her protective angel wings with their lazy guard dog Chewie always close by. She was safe. This was her heaven.

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Please lemme know. I disabled the anonymous comment ban so you can trash me as much as you want (but I'd rather you don't). And on the side note, I'm really sorry about the delay for my other story...I'm finding it hard to get inspiration and some ideas. Help me out? **


End file.
